


Serial Fratricide

by MagneticRain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beating, Broken Bones, Dead People, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Jisung just wanted a friend :(, Kidnapping, No Romance, Psychological Torture, Shy Park Jisung (NCT), Stalking, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagneticRain/pseuds/MagneticRain
Summary: Jisung yelped at the sudden unveil, "Don't scare me like that!"Jaemin didn't say anything, he just had that wide smile on his face. Jisung couldn't help but feel uneasy, everything about Jaemin was different today than it was yesterday. He didn't have that friendly demeanor anymore, instead he looked empty. His eyes looked like a doll's, and his smile didn't show any sincerity at all.Jisung took a step back, "Jaemin?"
Relationships: Na Jaemin & Park Jisung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: NCT Spookfest 2020





	Serial Fratricide

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this!! It's a little different from what I posted before, but I hope it's good enough for you!
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!!!!!

"do you wanna be my friend?" A smiling boy asked.

Jisung took a sip of his apple juice, his eyes wide towards the stranger, "Yeah!!" He said excitedly, "Let's be friends!"

The stranger beamed at him, holding his hand out, "I'm Jaemin," 

"Jisung," He said returning the gesture. 

"Meet me at my house here," Jaemin handed him a piece of paper with an address written on it. 

Jisung held the delicate paper between his fingers, treating it as if it was glass. He must've looked too excited, because Jaemin gave out a hearty laugh.

He ruffled Jisung's hair, "I'll see you tomorrow at one, okay?' 

Jisung nodded his head, his eyes gleaming from happiness, "Okay!!"

Jisung bounced home, rereading the piece of information on it. He just moved here a month ago, but it's been so hard to find friends. Nevermind the fact that he's super shy, and keeps to himself over most of the time. He was over the moon that someone spoke to him first, wanting to be friends with him. 

He laid on his bed holding the piece of paper above him, he was giddy, "Someone wants to be my friend,"

He fell asleep excited for the tomorrow's events.

He ran out the door, his mom calling after him, "Make sure you check in with me!"

Jisung just waved behind him, too much excitement pumping through him. He stopped at the end of the street to catch his breath, his hands on his knees. 

He looked at the address that was crumpled into his pocket and tapped the information into his maps app. He didn't know his way around and didn't want to risk getting lost to his new friends house. 

Once the directions loaded to where he had to go, he went his way. Skipping and singing to himself, looking at the directions every now and then. He thought of different things that him and Jaemin can do, he brought his backpack along with him, filled with different activities that they can do together. He brought a soccer ball, slime, and even his Nintendo switch that he can share with Jaemin. 

Jisung was getting a bit confused the closer he was getting to his destination, and honestly a little bit scared too. The area that he was currently at was in the middle of nowhere, with no signs of life to be seen for miles. He looked at his phone and reset the location thinking it was just a glitch, but it only showed the exact same directions as last time. 

"He's probably rich," Jisung thought aloud. He didn't want to doubt his new friend, and he's come so far. It's no use getting chicken feet now of all times. 

He looked back down at the directions, seeing that he was only five minutes away from his destination. He gave a small smile and skipped towards the house thinking just how much fun him and Jaemin were gonna have.

He went through a little trail in the wood and found himself infront of a small house. The only problem, was that this house didn't seem livable at all. 

Jisung examined the house, seeing how broken down it was. Some of the windows were broken, there was graffiti all over it as if it was a child's coloring book, and there was nothing here that indicated a family. 

Jisung shrugged his body downwards, it was just a cruel prank set on him. Jisung hated just how naive and gullible he was to get tricked again. He set the coordinates back into his phone so he wouldn't get lost on the way home. 

With teary eyes and a heavy heart, he turned around to go back home. He was expecting to find the trail to lead out of the wood, but he saw Jaemin instead. 

Jisung yelped at the sudden unveil, "Don't scare me like that!" 

Jaemin didn't say anything, he just had that wide smile on his face. Jisung couldn't help but feel uneasy, everything about Jaemin was different today than it was yesterday. He didn't have that friendly demeanor anymore, instead he looked empty. His eyes looked like a doll's, and his smile didn't show any sincerity at all.

Jisung took a step back, "Jaemin?"

The next thing Jisung remembered was Jaemin swinging his right arm and something hard and heavy hitting his head. His sight went black.

....

Jisung groaned, his body felt tight and rigid making him unable to move. He had the most terrible pain in his head and the taste of copper lie on his tongue. 

His eyes adjusted and found himself in side a living room. Two people were sitting on the blue couch beside him. Their heads were pointed downwards as if they were sleeping. 

Feeling spooked he tried to get up, only to find out that he couldn't. He tugged on his hands with a small grunt, feeling the burn of rope against his wrists. Jisung looked down to see that his shoes were gone and his feet were tied to the legs of the chair. 

His breathing turned heavy, he looked at the two people sitting on the couch.

"Hey!" Jisung yelled out, "Please help me!!"

No answer. 

He wiggled himself in the chair, hoping that they'll loosen up and setting him free. Instead, it made him lose balance on the chair making it fall right in front of the sleeping people. 

"Ow," 

He shut his eyes close trying to bare the pain in his hands, the chair fell in a way that it was on its back, putting its entire weight on his arms. 

He opened them, having a good view of the two people. He also had a good view of the maggots resting on their open eyes, and the cockroaches trailing up their tongue hanging out of their jawless mouth. 

He screamed, "Somebody! Please!" 

He tried turning the chair, so that he could be on his knees, but it only accomplished more pain on his end. 

He sobbed, he was too scared and had no idea what was happening to him. He gruntled feeling the wetness on his thighs, he had pissed himself. 

If he didn't feel so scared and confused, he would have felt embarrassed. He wiped the snot on his sleeve and tried getting up again only to fail. He laid there defeated, what was he going to do?

"Jisungie?" A voice called out.

His eyes went wide, "Please help!"

When the person came closer, he found out it was Jaemin. He was standing above him shaking his head and tsking at the helpless individual.

"Ah, look at you Jisung. So helpless even though you're so tall," 

Jaemin still had that empty doll look in his eyes. Jisung's entire body and mind screamed danger.

"Jaemin, what are you doing to me?" He asked.

Jaemin ignored him, picking the chair up and placing him right where he was before. He patted at Jisung, getting all the dirt and grime off of him. Even with how gentle he was being with Jisung, he couldn't help the goosebumps appearing on his skin. 

There was a slight gasp coming from him, Jisung looked looked up to see that Jaemin was looking at his wet pants. 

"You're a big boy, Jisung ah! Big boy's don't pee their pants," Jaemin scolded.

"I—I was tied," Jisung mumbled.

There was a bit of silence, then he felt Jaemin petting his hair and embracing him. 

"Bad boys should be punished, Jisung ah," Jaemin softly said into his hair. 

"Yeah! They should! If you untie me, this bad boy will go in the corner," Jisung tried to excuse, dumbly hoping it'll work. 

Jaemin had a blank look on his face, he turned on his heel and disappeared. Jisung had hoped he was getting scissors to cut himself out of the rope that was binding him to the chair. When he came back, he wasn't holding any thing that'll get him out of his binds. 

Jaemin swinged the hammer in his hand, "Sorry, Jisungie, I don't wanna punish you either, but I have to set a good example,"

Jisung's lip quivered as he looked at the hammer and knowing the implications of what Jaemin was going to do. 

"I won't do it again!" Jisung begged, even though he said that he still felt like he was going to go again, "I won't pee in my pants again," 

Jaemin shook his head and striked the hammer down fast right on his knee.

A animalistic screech came out of Jisung, his head was tilted backwards. His body was shaking as he felt the pain of the crunch of his bones breaking. He was going to black out again from it all. 

Jaemin slapped him, bringing him back to reality, "Don't fall asleep Jisungie. I wanna talk to you more!" 

It was hard to pay attention to anything around him, most of it was just blurs of shapes. Once his vision cleared he saw Jaemin sitting in front of him holding onto his bag and phone. The phone was lit up and vibrating, his mother's picture appearing on the screen. 

"Le—let me talk to her!" He demanded in a rasped voice. 

Jaemin frowned at him, "Why would I do that?"

"She's my mom, Jaemin please" He begged, his voice shaking and stuttering due to how hard he was crying. 

Jaemin sighed and placed the phone on the table in between them. Jisung tried scooting his chair up to the phone, in hopes of talking to his mom. 

He was close, so close, yet wasn't close enough. Jaemin swung his hammer down on the vibrating phone, breaking it into pieces. He didn't do it once, he did it two, five, twelve, twenty-two times is how many times he broke the phone, making sure that no part of it worked. Jisung stared at the broken pieces, his only way to call for help, gone. 

He laid his forehead against the table, his shoulders shaking. Jaemin leaned his body against his in a way to comfort the younger boy. He petted Jisung's hair and rubbed at his back. 

"I'm sorry Jisung, but I didn't want anyone taking you away from me," 

Jisung stayed silent, just continued crying from losing his one hope. 

"Did you know I saw you before yesterday? I think it was about three weeks ago?" He scratched at his head trying to bring back the memory, "Yeah! It was three weeks ago! I thought you were so cute, I just wanted to have you as my little brother," 

He pulled at Jisung's hair, raising his head up to face him, so that he could continue his story. 

"I was content on just watching you, but I was lonely. I wanted to complete my family and you were essential for that," 

"Family?" Jisung finally spoke.

Jaemin beamed at him, he pointed at the couch where the two corpses sat, "Our papa Johnny and our older brother Doyoung! I told them all about you, they wanted to meet you so badly," 

Jisung gulped looking at the corpses, would he become the same way?

"H—How did they become like that?" 

"They were so noisy, always screaming and being bad. Families are supposed to be good, but I still love them so much," 

Jaemin bent downwards placing a kiss on his forehead, "If you're good for me, you won't have to be like hyung and papa, okay?" 

This was probably the fifth time Jisung cried today, "Okay," 

Jaemin jumped up and down, "You're the first little brother that agreed," 

Jisung just looked down, he just needed to hold out for a little time. If he is able to hold out then somebody will come looking for him. 

....

When Jisung followed the rules Jaemin was nice for the most part, but there was times he'll come home and hit him with the hammer. It wouldn't be places fatal, of course, he would hit his thighs and arms. He did it so many times that every time Jisung shuffled a bit he would hear the bones shift inside him. 

Today though, he was focusing his anger on the two decaying corpses, by the third day they started to rot, causing the house to smell. Which seemed to be the target of his anger, he was kicking them and stabbing them with the knife.

"You need a shower daddy!" He screeched as he stabbed the corpse named Johnny. 

He left the room only to come back with an ax, he swung it decapitating the "older brother's" head. 

"That's what you get for smelling," He spat at the corpse.

He turned towards Jisung, giving him a small smile. He went rigid knowing that he probably smelt bad, considering he hasn't showered in about four days. He tried not to show that on his face, he learnt very quickly that Jaemin had no patience for that anymore.

"Jisung," Jaemin said softly, a big change in his screech the last second, "Do you need a shower?"

Jisung nodded.

Jaemin came up behind him grabbing at the back of the chair and started dragging him through the house. He stopped in front of the door that was next to the back door that led outside. Jisung heart sped up, this was the perfect chance to leave. He had to mentally prepare himself to make the bolt. 

Jaemin dragged him inside the shower, whilst he was still in the chair. Jisung anxiety sped up, was he not going to untie him? 

"Are you not going to cut me out?" Jisung asked. 

"Every time I did that, my other little brothers ran away," He exasperated. 

"But I love you Jaemin. I want to hug you," 

Jaemin's eyes soften, it almost made Jisung feel bad for doing this to him. 

Jaemin grabbed scissors from the bathroom drawer, coming up behind him to cut his bonds off of him. Jisung groaned from how stiff his muscles were, but stars of pain ran through his broken arms. When Jaemin cut the feet bonds he grabbed onto him helping him stand up. It was so hard to bare, his arm and thigh bones were broken, he didn't know how he was going to do this. 

Jaemin started undressing him to take a shower, he sang a little tune while doing so, but Jisung wasn't paying attention to it. He saw that Jaemin left the hammer on the bathroom counter. This was Jisung's only chance to leave this place. 

He shoved Jaemin against the wall letting him have a enough time to grab the hammer. He ignore the massive amount of pain going up his body, he just needed to get out of here. 

When he turned around Jaemin pounced on him, knocking him on the ground. 

"So you're going to be a bad boy too, huh?" He yelled.

"Leave me alone!" Jisung screeched, he reached for the hammer and smacked it against his head, knocking him out cold. 

He didn't think, Jisung immediately got up and started running out the door. He didn't care where he went as long as it was away from this house. 

He felt something go through his leg, he tumbled down on the grass getting the wind knocked out of him. All his energy was already used up from him running away, he couldn't find it in himself to get back up.

He looked down to see an arrow head through his leg. He reached down grabbing at the tail end of the arrow to try and pry it out. It didn't achieve anything but pain, Jisung heard the crumpling of grass, he looked up to see Jaemin's bleeding head and his disappointed face. 

"You're a bad boy, Jisungie," He said in a monotonous voice.

He grabbed his foot and started dragging him towards the house. Jisung tried screaming as loud as he could.

"Jaemin, no! I'll be a good boy, I promise!!" Jisung begged, screamed. He knew that this was the last straw for him.

He tried grabbing anything that he passed by, but it was all useless. Nothing could be done anymore, Jisung was going to die.

Jaemin shoved him into the chair that was at the table. He grabbed his wrist, placing it flat on the table. 

"Bad boy's will be punished," Jaemin said, his voice void of emotion. 

"No no, please" Jisung sobbed, "I just want to go home," 

"You are home!" Jaemin roared, "This is your home and I am your older brother," 

"I want my mommy!" 

"You little brat!" 

Jaemin slammed his face against the table, his nose started dripping blood. Jisung lolled his head, the force making him a bit dizzy.

"I gave you everything that I had, and you shit on it," Jaemin snarled. 

Jisung didn't want to die like this. He used his body to shove Jaemin down, he was able to get on top of him to hit him. He then got up and limped as fast as he could towards the outside.

Jaemin grabbed him, a knife in hand and slashed at him. He was able to cut Jisung's ear, but the adrenaline made him not notice the pain. 

The both of them wrestled, Jaemin trying to stab Jisung and Jisung trying not to die. They rolled on the ground, hitting and hurting each other. It was hard getting Jaemin under him since his legs were still useless. 

Jaemin kicked at his injured legs, getting him to howl in pain. Jaemin grabbed at his neck slamming him on the ground. The knife raised high above Jisung. 

Jaemin's eyes were angry, "We could've have been amazing brothers!" 

Jisung grabbed at his discarded backpack that was on the ground, he slapped it against Jaemin's face surprising him. 

He heard a small gasp, Jisung looked to see that in his surprise. Jaemin managed to stab himself in the neck. His eyes were wide and blood drooled out of his mouth. 

He raised his hand towards Jisung before collapsing on the floor, blood pooling out of his neck. 

Jisung froze in place, he stared at the body thinking that it was going to shoot up any minute. When it didn't, Jisung breathed out, all that weight being lifted off him.

He got up and went out the door, dragging his injured body in hopes of finding something or someone to help him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! You guys can always come talk to me if you want to!
> 
> Twitter: LucasBottom  
> Cc: LucasBottom


End file.
